The Baby in the Rubble
by randic17
Summary: The Doctor's universe is turned upside down when Amy brings home a baby girl. Now he's faced with the toughest challenge of his existence: Parenthood. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Universe is upended.

**Third person POV**

The TARDIS whirred and hissed to a stop, the Doctor breaking her roughly, as usual. Amy fell down, along with several books from their perch on a handrail. "Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked, straightening her hair and skirt.

"London, Earth, 1943. During the Blitz! Why, dear girl, do you _always _take me here? What is here this time?" The Doctor asked, slightly irritated. This is perhaps the fourteenth time he's visited the WWII era, each time for something different. "Well, let's get going, Pond. Perhaps something's changed." Grabbing his coat in one hand and her hand in the other, they ran out into the dark night…

…and right into the road as a bomb detonated at the house next to them. Amy screamed, and the Doctor pushed her to the ground, shielding her with his (nearly) indestructible body. Silence ensued. "We must be right at the end of it. Thank God." Frankly, the Doctor hated this moment in time; it seemed like a very primitive version of the Time War that was, somehow, somewhere, still going on.

"What's that?" Amy pointed at a scrap of white fabric lightly covered by a small pile of rubble.

"Leave it. It's garbage. Let's go." The Doctor tried pulling her arm, but Amy persisted, staying at the pile, clearing it away.

"Oh my God. Doctor! It's a _baby_!"

"A _what?!"_

"A _baby_! A girl! Oh, pretty girl, where did you come from? Where's your mum and dad?"

"Come on, Pond. We can't be messing up the space-time continuum."

"Oooh, look! It's got a note! _'Take her, please. No really, Amy. Doctor. Take her. You won't regret it.'_ Doctor? It's a note from one of us."

"Fine. We'll take the damn child. Let's get back to the TARDIS. It looks like they're back for Round Two." Sure enough, Nazi planes were back, dropping bombs on anything and everything. They ran, Amy clutching the little girl to her breast as she ran, her mother instincts kicking in.

Once back in the TARDIS, who, while they were gone, set up a pink nursery with a tiny bassinet for the girl, and a rocking chair for whoever was taking care of her. Amy ran a bath in a tiny bathtub meant for a baby, and scrubbed her clean. No noticeable wounds from the rubble or bombs, which was good. The little girl had fine red curls and blue eyes, and seemed a bit underfed. Choosing a thick purple pajama set, Amy dressed her and carried her out to the control room, holding a bottle of formula to her lips.

"She's too young for that," the Doctor commented without turning around.

"Excuse me? She's too young?"

"The TARDIS did a scan and estimated her age to be about six weeks old. That's far too young for formula."

"Well what are we supposed to do?!"

"What are _you _supposed to do. You insisted upon the child being brought back, so here she is. Don't you have breastmilk or something to give her?"

"I don't know! I thought that stuff came in when you got pregnant!" sitting down, she almost started to cry herself, as the little girl began to cry when they started arguing. "I am _so _not cut out for this, Doctor. You were right. We should've left her to die."

Seeing her frustrated tears, the Doctor knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair back. "Now, don't say that. You were right to follow orders and grab the girl. You'll figure something out. I know you can, Amy. You're brilliant." And she was.

"Well, the TARDIS sent the formula out for me, I'm assuming she wants me to feed the baby. By the way, what are we going to call you?" she cooed, peering down at the infant, who was now drinking the formula eagerly.

"Gertrude." The Doctor responded.

Amy glared at him. "No. I am not having my child named _Gertrude._ That's just wrong. How about Lillianna?"

"No. Betsy."

"That sounds like a horse. Jenny."

The Doctor recoiled at this, remembering the daughter he had for about a day named Jenny. "No, how about… Emily?"

Amy smiled at that. "Are you an Emily baby?"

The baby looked up at her with big eyes as if to say, _it took you long enough. _

"That settles it. Emily, welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor grinned down at her, even though she was sleeping soundly in Amy's arms. He helped her up, and walked to the nursery, which the TARDIS had moved to right between Amy's and the Doctor's rooms, and helped tuck her in.

"Keep her warm, okay?" Amy told the room. The room obliged, turning the heat up a few degrees.

Tired, Amy hugged the Doctor goodnight and went to her room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, hi! So I forgot to put this in the previous chapter but _disclaimer: I do not own any part of nor am I affiliated with the television series Doctor Who or any of it's characters I may use. The character of Emily is of my own creation._**

**In this chapter, it's fast forward five years and yeah. That's all you really need to know about this chapter, time-wise. And I'll probably stop putting 'third person pov' at the top because it will be third person point of view unless otherwise indicated.**

**Also, thanks to Moonbeam141 and Hellosweetie4737 for reviewing the first chapter so quickly! You guys both prompted me to write this chapter, like, right away and post it! I apologize if there are errors or whatnot, like I said, this chapter was written literally in the span of two hours. So, enough of my drabbles, enjoy this chapter! xo**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Once again, Emily woke up screaming. Five years ago, the Doctor and Amy Pond found her in the wreckage of a building during the middle of WWII. She was six weeks old at the time, far too young to remember anything from that night, but she still claimed to have nightmares about bombs going off and buildings falling on her, and a woman throwing her to safety.

"Mummy!" Emily shrieked when she woke from the terrifying dream.

Amy rolled out of bed and sighed. "Can't _you _take care of her?" she asked the TARDIS. As usual, she didn't respond. The TARDIS hardly ever responded to people who weren't Time Lords, but it was nice to pretend she wasn't talking to herself when she did that.

Emily grew quickly, considering the fact that she was being raised in a place where time basically didn't exist. As Emily grew, so did her room. Gradually, the little white bassinet turned into a tiny crib, and, finally, a toddler-sized bed with little rails. She was also curious. Whenever the Doctor stopped and decided to go explore, Emily toddled next to him and grabbed hold of his jacket hem, determined to come with him. So he decided, after she learned how to crawl, that safe planets and environments were probably for the best.

Back to the crying child. Amy had entered her room and was soon rocking her in the chair in the corner, whispering silly things like, "The Doctor sleeps with a teddy bear," and "Bunnies can fly, did you know that?" Pretty soon, her breathing evened out and she was gently snoring. The Doctor came in, his hair and pajamas rumpled, to check on them after a few minutes. As the Doctor was a Time Lord, he didn't need to sleep very often, but when he did, he _crashed. _ It took a lot to wake him up, so how Emily did it was beyond Amy's knowledge.

"How are you?" The Doctor asked when he noticed the sleeping girl still being rocked by Amy.

Amy laughed quietly. "Tired."

"You want me to take over?"

She glared at him. "No. You haven't slept in a month. And I know that's bad, even for you. Go back to bed."

The Doctor sighed and took Emily in his arms, tucking her back in the bed. "Only if you go back as well."

"I need to stay and watch over her!" Amy tried to look determined and awake, but a huge yawn that nearly cut her face in half interrupted her. "Okay, maybe some sleep would be good…" and shuffled out of the room.

The next morning dawned clear and bright (on Earth anyways) and Amy was fixing breakfast for the three of them when the Doctor ran in, carrying Emily in the kitchen-firefighter style. "Dad_dy_! Put me down!"

He laughed. "Never!" He carried her around the large kitchen, with Emily beating his back with her tiny fists the entire time. Finally he set her down on the counter near Amy.

"Good morning, Mum!" Emily said brightly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Emily bean! What do you want for breakfast?" Amy's eyes widened a bit as she spoke the last word, causing Emily to giggle.

"Cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes? No, you don't want _cupcakes_! Cupcakes are icky!"

"Daddy, make Mummy make me cupcakes!"

"Amy…"

"She can't have cupcakes for breakfast, Doctor! That's ridiculous!"

"Amelia."

"Doctor."

"Emily!" Emily piped up, happy to be included in the conversation.

"Emily, you are having _pan_cakes. Is that alright?" Amy held a pancake on the spatula, poised over a plate.

Emily pretended to consider this, before nodding eagerly.

Once milk and tea were poured, and pancakes were on the table, the Doctor looked up at Amy. "Now, Amy, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"What's that?"

"I would like Emily to have an education. A decent one."

"I was wondering about that as well. The TARDIS can handle that, right?"

"She can, but I'd rather not have my spaceship/time machine teaching our-I mean, _a _child. It's just unconventional."

Amy let out a sharp laugh. "That's pretty rich, coming from a Time Lord with two hearts. But you're right. Emily needs a good education, but it would kill you if we were to stay in one place long enough for her to get one."

"Amelia. We _do _have a time machine. We send her off to boarding school and go to the last day of her schooling for that year, have a vacation for a few weeks, and send her back in the fall, and repeat the process."

Amy furrowed her brow at this suggestion. "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Why would it be a bad idea?"

"I feel as though we would be cheating at life," Amy replied.

"All done!" Emily cried, throwing up her hands to show her plate was clean… even if her face wasn't.

"Good girl. Let's go get dressed. We'll finish this discussion later." Amy ended the conversation by leaving the table and going to Emily's room. "Oi! Look at this mess! How did it get _so messy _in the span of twelve hours, little girl?"

The Doctor, meanwhile, heaved a great sigh and put his head in his hands. He hadn't realized suggesting education to Amy would be such a big deal. But then again, she had a point. It wouldn't be fair to do that when all the other parents had to actually wait an entire year before seeing their children again.

That night, after Emily was tucked into bed, the Doctor and Amy were arguing in the Doctor's room.

"I just don't see why we just get a few books and teach her ourselves." Amy was saying.

"Because that's pathetic! Who does that anymore?"

"I'm sure lots of families do that. Doctor, _why do you care so much_? If I recall, you didn't want the baby in the first place!"

"Well, she grew on me! And she calls me Dad. So I reserve the right to have a say in her education!"

"Fine! We'll do it your way. The cheating, stupid way you came up with. Where do we want to send her?" Amy didn't want to admit it, but the Doctor's idea was insanely clever. They would literally only be gone for an hour or so, before picking her up again at the end of the term. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Amelia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! I'm really tired right now! I spent the last like 36 hours trying to get this chapter cranked out (and look where it got me-almost two thousand words), and trying to contact someone on being my beta but whatevs okay so yeah blah blah blah I'm going to put a poll up on my profile and yadda yadda yadda.. ummm oh yes:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the television series Doctor Who. Emily Pond and St. Lucy's Academy for Girls are figments of my own imagination.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"No! I don't _wanna_ go!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs, stamping her foot.

Amy, who was holding the small green blazer for the boarding school Emily was enrolled in, St. Lucy's Academy for Girls, looked at the Doctor, bewilderment on her face. "Emily, be rational."

"_No! _Why do_ I _have to go to some dumb school and why do_ you _and Dad get to go have fun and adventures?_"_ Emily ripped off her untied tie and threw it on the floor, grinding it in with her foot.

The Doctor sighed and picked up the discarded tie, kneeling down and tying it around her neck. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But your mother and I both feel that you need to go to school. You need a real childhood experience, and you can't get one with us."

"I know stuff!"

"Sweetie, you don't even know how to read."

"Yes I do! Listen!" She pulled down a bright orange book and sat down, pretzel-legged, and began to read, "_Goodnight comb, goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody, goodnight bowl of mush-"_

Amy laughed and gently closed the book in Emily's hands. "You're not reading, sweetie. You're just reciting what you've heard me or the Doctor read to you so many nights."

Emily pouted, her blue eyes filling up with tears. "Mummy, why are you and Daddy doing this to me?"

The Doctor looked at the little girl in front of him, sat down in front of her, and took her in his lap. "We're not doing this to you because we hate you. We're doing this because we love you. We love you more than anything in the world."

Emily looked up at him. "More than you two love each other?"

Amy grinned, sitting down next to the two of them. "Oh yes. _Way _more than we love each other."

Emily climbed over her dad's lap and into her mother's. "Braid my hair, Mum?"

Amy picked up a hairbrush and began gently brushing out her fine curls, threading the regulation green ribbon through a top section before actually braiding the hair. "You have such _pretty _hair, little girl, did you know that?"

Emily giggled and nodded. "Yes I did know that, Mummy." She replied very solemnly, making the Doctor and Amy burst out laughing.

"There. You're done. Now, finish getting dressed and we'll go in, okay?"

Emily nodded, looking at the green plaid skirt and white knee highs she would be wearing. "Do I _hafta _wear the coat?"

"_Have to_ and _yes,_ you do. It's school dress code, silly."

"But-but-but-"

"No buts. Except for the one where you get your butt dressed and in the kitchen in five minutes or when you come back, you will be grounded until you get married. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I finished packing for you, and your suitcases are in the control room. I made you pancakes as well, for breakfast. Okay?"

Emily nodded, not looking up from meticulously pulling on socks.

"Okay we'll be in the kitchen." Amy left and went to meet the Doctor.

"I really think she hates us, Amy," the Doctor said as soon as she entered the room.

Amy sat at the table. The Doctor poured her a cup of tea. "For now. She'll make friends within thirty seconds and then boom she'll forget all about us."

"But what will _we _do for an entire _year_?"

Amy looked at her _traveling companion _(and nothing more) in disbelief. "You've got a spaceship that can travel time and _you _were the one that suggested going forward to picking her up after we drop her off. And you're the one who wonders what we'll do for _nine months, _not a year."

The Doctor glared at her. "But we _should _do something so that if she asks we can say 'oh this is what we did.' So there."

Amy sighed and put her head on the table and mumbled something that sounded like, "damn Time Lords and their immaturity."

The Doctor got up and fixed pancakes for the three of them as Emily walked in, eyes red from crying. "Oh look at you! You're adorable!" He walked over to her and picked her up and spun her around, placing her gently on the floor again, like he did when she was littler. "All ready for Day One?" He asked, cutting up her pancake and drowning them in syrup.

"I don't wanna go," she mumbled.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Finish eating and we'll go with you. Parents are allowed on day one, okay? We were going to wait to tell you but you're obviously so distraught that we couldn't not tell you." Amy smiled at the immediate brightening of her daughter's face and how she began to swing her feet back and forth under the table.

When they were done, the trio calmly and carefully cleaned up, Amy watching the London Time clock on the wall carefully, and, seeing that they still had three hours before having to be there, continued to help.

To pass the next two and a half hours, the Doctor and Amy played games with Emily, to keep her mind off of leaving home. They played games such as, "Hide the Taco in the TARDIS", "Who Can Figure out Which Companion Dad is Thinking Of", and, Emily's personal favorite, "Daddy is Now a Playground", which Amy didn't play, because that would be weird.

When the time came, Amy picked up Emily's two suitcases, filled with three sets of street clothes, two more uniforms, and the regulation _pajamas._ Really? _Pajamas_? What kind of school has regulation _pajamas_? They were, however, kind of cute. Two piece satin pajamas in the school's forest green, with black piping around the edges. That didn't excuse the fact that there were regulation pajamas. The small family left the TARDIS, Amy carrying the suitcases, and the Doctor holding Emily's hand.

The walk from where the TARDIS was parked to where the school was located was short, shorter than either of them thought it would be. Approaching the main building, a warm and inviting sort of place, the Doctor heaved a sigh of relief. "What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. I was hoping the school wasn't going to be cold and such like the one that the movie _Matilda _has in it."

Amy laughed. "All right, but if you weren't careful, people might actually think you _like _our daughter!" She whispered.

He glowered in return.

Amy knocked sharply on the door of the administration office. A secretary opened the door. "Come in! I see we have a new pupil here with us!" she said, smiling down at Emily. "Do you need to see the headmistress?"

"Yes, we do. We have an appointment for 10:00." Amy replied.

"Good! You're right on time! This way, if you please." The secretary led them down a long hallway with a door at the end. She knocked briskly on the door, one, two, three times.

"Come in," a woman's voice said from the interior. The secretary opened the door with a flourish.

"In you go."

Amy and the Doctor sat down in front of the headmistress's desk, Emily in his lap. "Hello. You must be…" the headmistress, a firm-looking middle aged blonde woman, searched through her papers before coming out with a small folder labeled 'New Students'. "I'm sorry; I don't have a last name for you."

"Pond." The Doctor responded quickly. "I'm the-I mean, I'm Doctor John Pond, this is my wife, Amelia, and this is our daughter, Emily."

The headmistress studied them. "She has your face," she pointed out to Amy. "I am Headmistress Johnson, very nice to meet you. Now, back to business. Emily Pond, born on what date?"

"July 31st, 2008." This was total bullshit. They didn't know what day she was born on, of course, only that she was born probably a few years before the headmistress was, which was a scary thought.

"Okay, thank you. Permanent address?"

Amy and the Doctor gave her a sheepish smile. "We move around a lot. We don't have a permanent address."

Miss Johnson looked startled. "Okay, so then, a phone number?"

Amy smiled. "Yes! I have that!" and gave it to her.

"Okay, that is basically it. You two are free to stay with her for the remainder of the day, but you must leave promptly after dinner. There are two scheduled Parent's Days during the term, and these are those dates, and I can show you three to her dormitory." She rose up out of her chair and led them out a side door. "This is where the girls eat meals, unless they are ill, in which they are fed in the Infirmary. Breakfast is eaten at the student's own time between the hours of seven and nine in the morning. Lunch is served promptly at noon and lasts until one in the afternoon. Supper is at 6:30 in the evening and goes until eight o'clock. This door here, on the left, is the Infirmary. We have two trained doctors and one trained nurse on hand 24/7, ready to battle whatever your child has the displeasure of catching. We will go up the stairs and take a left, and we will be in the First Year's hall. The First Years, one of whom is your daughter, all take their classes on this floor. The rest of the school, Second through Twelfth Years, have their classes scattered throughout the school. The rest of the school gets one roommate and a small room and bath; however, the First Years receive two large dormitories with two baths each. These dormitories hold twenty girls each, and the way every girl's schedule is set up, one of the baths should always be open. Here we are." Miss Johnson opened up a large wooden door with the words '_First Year Girls, last names N-Z_' engraved on a plaque. She rapped once on the door and opened it.

The room was a flurry of activity, with girls all of the age of five or six, scrambling around or sitting on their beds. One open bed was in the corner, under a large window overlooking a beautiful pond. "Eh, Emily? Look at that! The sky _and _a Pond to look out at! How about that?" The Doctor lifted her up and placed her standing on the crisply made bed, so she could see out the window. "Beautiful, right?"

"Not as pretty as Mum," she replied.

Amy blushed. "Now, Emily. We don't wish to spoil the pretty sheets, now do we?" she asked, taking off Emily's shoes and placing them under the bed. Each bed was small and wooden, and looked very comfortable. There was a large steamer trunk at the food of each one as well, to store uniforms and personal belongings. The Doctor began to unpack Emily's suitcases, and Amy reached into her purse. "Okay, Emily, it's time for some serious talk, okay?" Emily nodded, waiting. "Okay. Now, you may think that your father and I hate you. That's not true. And to prove it, we got you this." She held out a box, a pretty blue velvet box. Emily opened it, and saw a simple skeleton key on a chain. "It's a key to Home. Do you know where Home is, baby?"

"The big blue box?"

"Yes. The big blue box. This key is a key to the big blue box. All you need to do is wear it, okay? And it will be as if Mummy and Daddy are here, okay?"

Emily smiled. "Okay, Mummy. Can you guys leave? I want to be alone now. I will see you at Parent's Day."

The Doctor and Amy looked shocked to hear this. "Okay, sweetie. We love you. We'll see you in two short months." Amy kissed her daughter on the forehead, and the Doctor followed suit. As they were leaving, he put his arm around his companion's shoulders, and she leaned into him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hi! It's been awhile. Yeah, it's been a while. This chapter has been written actually for like three weeks, I've just had a field day getting it up. Long story. Oh well. So, here we are again with the disclaimer:**

**____****Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the television series Doctor Who. Emily Pond and St. Lucy's Academy for Girls are figments of my own imagination.**  


* * *

**Chapter Four**

That night, Amy tossed and turned in her room for the first time, not liking the Doctor's rule that lights stay on at all times in the TARDIS, because of fear of Vashta Nerada. After the clock struck three, she decided sleep would be impossible that night, put on her dressing gown and slippers and went in search of tea or the library.

As she was wandering down the corridor, she bumped into the Doctor, who was quietly shutting the door to a room. "Oh, you're still up?"

"Er… yeah. I just… I just miss her already." Amy was shocked to find herself tearing up at the thought of Emily alone with no friends in London.

Not much scared the Doctor, but a crying woman was definitely on the short list. He had no idea what to do with his perfect Amy, with her disheveled hair and rumpled pajamas, other than take her hands. "Hey," he said, softly, gently. "Hey, don't cry. She's safe, and warm, and with good food. Maybe not as good as _yours, _but still good. And it's like you said: she's probably made about a thousand friends already and has forgotten all about us."

This only made Amy cry harder; evidently it was the _wrong _thing to say.

"Here. I'd like to show you something. Come on, it's down this hall." He led her down a shaded corridor that she'd never seen before.

"I-I thought you hated having the lights off," Amy hiccupped.

In response, the Doctor snapped his fingers and the corridor lit up. "Right, it's just down here… Aha! Here we are! I don't come here often, but I think it's comfortable." He opened the mysterious door, and…

It was a bedroom, with dark walls and décor, like the bed in the middle of it, a king sized bed with scarlet sheets and a black comforter. "What is this place?" Amy asked in awe.

"Welcome to my bedroom!" He exclaimed.

"Why is it so… dark?"

"Ah, something a previous regeneration did, and I never got around to changing it." He picked up a picture of him (well, to regenerations ago him) and a short blonde girl in London, staring at it for a long time.

"Who're those two?"

"That's Rose, one of my favorite past companions, and that's me, a _long _time ago."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in a parallel universe, with a human version of my last regeneration… if that makes sense."

Amy didn't even _try _to make sense of the stuff that happens to the Doctor anymore, considering the fact that he showed up in her hallway 12 years late wearing the same clothes as when she first met him. "Why did you take me here?"

The Doctor considered this. "Well, I know how you like it dark when you sleep, and I know it was hard for you today, saying goodbye to Emily like that."

Amy burst into tears. "She just _kicked us out_! Who does that to her mum and dad? At the age of _five? _Doctor?"

The Doctor was hugging her again, quite unlike his normal behavior. Seriously, _two _hugs in _one _day? And _not _to Emily? "Come on, come here." He led her over to the bed, and turned the corner of the blanket down. She climbed in, and he tucked her in, tightly.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?"

"The TARDIS protects my room from them," he explained quietly, "you can sleep here every night if you'd like… as long as I'm not here first," he added with a smile.

Amy snuggled into the pillows and soft bed. "Your bed is comfortable," she murmured softly.

The Doctor sat in the oversized easy chair (also black), reading, until her breathing turned into soft snores, which was when he quietly got up out of his chair and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Amy awoke to the sound of the TARDIS hissing and whooshing as the Doctor (once again) incorrectly put the breaks on to stop it.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked herself, confused at the surroundings. She glanced at her watch, set to London Time. Noon. Suddenly, she whipped herself out of bed and tore out of the strange room into an unfamiliar hall. "Crap," she muttered. "Doctor? Doctor! _Doctor_!" she cried. When he didn't come running or answered her back, she got worried. "Oh, where are you, you useless plum?"

The hallway she was in went in both directions forever. She picked right, and ran down the length of it, until she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up in the deep end of the swimming pool. "So _that's _not it," she said to herself, climbing out of the pool, and ignoring the towels (and drying machine-but that looked scary so she encouraged herself and Emily to avoid that at all costs), went the _other _direction in the hall. The Doctor had once said that all hallways in the TARDIS lead to the control room, but she was having a hard time finding the damn room, when she literally ran right into the side of the Doctor. "_Doctor_!" She cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"_Amy_!" The Doctor repeated with the same enthusiasm. "Why are you wet?"

"I woke up in a strange room, and ran down the hall and fell in the swimming pool."

"Oh, yeah, that was my room. And how did the swimming pool get there?" He asked the TARDIS. She gave back a low, broken up hum, which sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "Not funny, girl. Amy could've been seriously injured. Apologize. _Now._"

The TARDIS did the best she could in apologizing, which ended up being a comforting hum that Amy thought was slightly creepy. "It's okay."

"Amy, go through the shower and get dressed. We're at Parent's Day."

"_What_?"

"You were really sad last night about leaving Emily at the school by herself, so I fast forwarded to the first Parent's Day."

Amy had sprinted out of the control room and into her room, which had an attached bathroom, showered, and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed in her usual uniform of a miniskirt, leggings, and a button down, with a jacket on top. When she arrived back in the control room, she was shocked to find the Doctor in a slightly fancier version of his usual suit. "You're wearing that outfit?"

Amy glared at him. "Yes, what's wrong with this?"

"Well, it's a little… schoolgirl-ish."

Amy sighed. "Fine. I'll go change into something nicer." By that, of course, she meant she was going to put on a pair of nice pants.

"Ready?" The Doctor noticed that now, she looked acceptable. Amy nodded, still stung from his comment about her previous outfit.

They exited the TARDIS and walked to the school, Amy shivering slightly in the sharp November air.

"Hello Doctor and Mrs. Pond," the secretary greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Parent's Day. Today you will follow your daughter to her classes and eat lunch and supper with her. Here is a copy of her schedule, and here is a request for her physical education equipment."

"What?" Amy glanced at the request in her hand; it was a request for three black long-sleeved leotards, seven pairs of opaque white tights, one white tutu, and one pair of pink ballet slippers. "Is she taking ballet? I don't remember signing her up for that."

"Each girl is required to study at least one type of dance as her physical education."

"Why weren't we notified of this earlier? The next visitation is three months from now!"

"Well, if you had given a permanent address at the time of registration-"

"Shut up! Where's the Headmistress?"

"Your meeting is at one o'clock, promptly after lunch. You must wait until then."

"Wait until then, my arse. Doctor, come with me." She made to grab the Doctor's coat to lead him to speak with Mrs. Johnson, but he grabbed her other arm and pulled her close.

"Miss, I'm sorry for my wife's behavior. She's just anxious to see Emily."

The secretary smiled. "Oh, don't bother. I've seen worse. Now, go find your daughter. She's eager to see you," she sent them off with a little wave, and immediately dropped the smile.

Amy and the Doctor walked around, searching for Emily, when they saw a crowd of little girls surrounding something, pointing and laughing as one of them bent down, and emerged a few seconds later with a torn wool blazer. Familiar crying could be heard from the center. The two adults exchanged a glance. "Emily!" They said together, and broke apart the crowd and saw their little girl, with one braided pigtail chopped off, her blazer missing, and mud streaked down the front of her uniform.

"Mummy!" Emily cried, and threw herself at her mother, knocking her backwards.

"What happened to you? Come on, let's go. We are going to talk to the Headmistress right _now. _And I don't give a rat's ass if you want to wait till our 'appointment', I want to know why my little baby girl is being terrorized at this school." She got up, carrying Emily, and stormed off to find Mrs. Johnson.

"Headmistress! Hi! Do you remember me? Amelia Pond, this is my daughter Emily Pond. I would like to know why half of her hair is missing."

"Well, I cannot control what the young girls do to each other."

"You are the _headmistress_. Doesn't that make you literally _in charge _of the girls in this school?"

"Well-"

"And why could you not call me for the needed supplies for her physical education? That's why I gave you my phone number? For stuff like this! Gosh, you are so _thick_! One might even go as far as to say-"

" You are Miss Thick Thick Thickety Thick-face from Thick-town, Thickania! And so is your dad!" The Doctor cut in.

Amy stared at him in disbelief. "Thank you Doctor. Anyways, as I was saying, you are the _worst _headmistress I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You are worse than my own headmistress, and she was bad. But she was a good bad, you know? She was stern, but look how I turned out!"

"Yes, you turned out perfectly fine. Twenty years old with a five year old daughter, married to a 35 year old man."

"Oi! I'm not done with you! _My _headmistress was stern, but she was good. _You're _just horrible, letting your children run amuck with no supervision. Not to mention the bullying! Sure, people were bullied when I was in school, but _never, _under _any circumstances, _was _cutting one's hair off acceptable behavior. _Bullying in my days was like pushing you against a wall or throwing a chip at you or even calling you a stupid pea brain! This, however, _this, _is the _worst _bullying I have ever seen! What happened to my little girl? Why is half her hair missing and why is her uniform seemingly permanently stained with mud and blood? What did she do to you, eh?"

"Well, first off, _Mrs. Pond, _her marks in all her classes are terrible. I have never seen marks this bad in all my years of being an academic administrator. Her reading: Unsatisfactory. Honestly, woman, did you even _think _of teaching her how to read before sending her to school? And her writing-well, her writing, history, geography, physical education, and arithmetic are all the same: Unsatisfactory. She is by far the _worst _student to walk these halls."

"Emily, do you have anything personal upstairs?"

Emily vigorously shook her head, her one pigtail hitting her cheek.

"Good. Doctor!" Amy called. He came running. "Let's go. I do not wish for Emily to attend this school anymore. We are homeschooling her. Come."

The Doctor and Emily followed Amy back to the TARDIS, Emily crying for fear of her mother, who had never yelled or spoken sharply at anything before.

"I hope she loses her school," Amy said as she opened the door for the two of them. "And that is all I wish to say on that matter, for now."


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! Here's another chapter... I hope you like it :)**

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the television series Doctor Who. The TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy, King Henry VIII, and Queen Anne are not property of me. Emily Pond is.**_

* * *

"Okay, um. It's, erm, want to work on math, babycakes?"

"_No_! I don't wanna never work on math!"

"I don't want to ever work on math, Emily."

"Yah! See? _You _don't even wanna work with it!"

Amy sighed and glanced at the Doctor, who shrugged. "It was your idea to homeschool the kid."

"We have to do math. It's important." She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "I know it's a long way off, but you'll be using it when you grow up. What's 2+2?"

Emily glared at her mother, who was holding her in her lap on the floor of the control room. "Twenty-two."

Amy sighed. "No… try 4."

Emily furrowed her tiny brow. "How?"

That was her new thing. '_How_'. Not 'Why' like most toddlers, but 'How'. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do. Let's go to the kitchen." She picked up the small five-year-old and carried her down the short corridor to the small room. "Okay. Sit here." She placed her in a slightly taller chair so she could see what her mother was doing, and Amy grabbed a box of Cheerios and poured a small amount onto the table. "Okay. So I have two pieces of cereal," she pulled two towards her, "and you have two pieces of cereal, how many do the two of us together have?"

Emily took a long time counting the Cheerios. "Four." She said at last.

"Good. Now if I have three, and you have six, how many is that?"

"Nine."

"Perfect." They did a few more problems together like that, and then it became flawed when Emily decided she was hungrier for food than knowledge and began eating the math problems, so they stopped that and moved to reading. "Doctor!" Amy called.

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn to teach!"

The TARDIS skidded with that horrible scratching noise, and the Doctor came running in. "What?"

"Your turn to teach. Reading?"

"Oh, erm, I was thinking we could start with history…"

Amy glared at him. "Where are we? No, wait, _when _are we?"

"1536! London. Tower of, to be specific! We are going to attend the execution of Her Majesty Queen Anne Boleyn!"

"Emily, go to your room. I need to talk to Daddy for a moment."

"Okay!" She hopped down and skipped out of the room.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"We cannot have our-_my _daughter attend the execution of someone! Especially not the beheading!"

"Oh, lay off, Pond. We're actually not at the execution. We're also actually not at Tower of London. We're at Greenwich Palace, 1533. Leading up to the birth of a new prince! Or princess, if we count the fact that we're from the future and already know how it turns out. Go get dressed."

"As?"

"Nobility! That's the way to do it! We're at an important part of history right here! You're a close friend of the Queen, and I'm a close friend of the King. It's simple. Also, we'll need a governess for Emily."

"A what?"

"Governess. Like a teacher, babysitter, and nanny rolled into one. If I am correct, the court provides one, and if not, it won't be hard to find one."

Amy exploded right then. "If you think I will even come _close _to handing my daughter over to a strange woman, then you are _wrong. _ Wronger than wrong! You are so wrong that I am shocked that your bedroom is on the right side of the corridor!"

"Amy, please-"

"I'm not done with you!"

"Amy, I am just trying to-"

"No, you are- I don't even know what to do with you anymore! You think you're helping, but you're not!"

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. "Maybe it's time for us to go our separate ways," he said softly.

Amy's already pale face went whiter, and her eyes filled. "Doctor, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I'm not helping, and I should be. You have every right to be mad right now."

"Doctor, I didn't mean anything by-"

"Amy, be quiet. Please."

Amy was full-on crying now. "Please, Doctor! I don't want to leave! If I leave, then I forget. I forget about you, I forget about Emily, I forget about-" she was almost going to say Rory, but stopped herself just in time. "I don't want to lose all that," she whispered.

He reached out for her, but she turned away. "Amy," he began.

"I have to go check on Emily." Wiping her eyes with her palms, she pushed past him and walked out of the kitchen.

She found Emily cowering in the corner, behind the bookshelf. She was crying too, silently, with her hands clamped over her ears. "Hey, little girl," Amy began, crouching down in front of her.

"Are you and Daddy going to- going to- going to- split up?" Emily stuttered between sobs.

Amy sighed and felt her eyes fill again. "I hope not. We just had a bit of a fight, that's all."

At the word fight, Emily whimpered and shied away from her mother and cried harder.

"Okay, maybe fight isn't the right word," Amy began.

"You think?" The Doctor was leaning against the door frame, all casual-like.

"_DADDY_!" Emily screamed and sprinted towards him. "Mummy said you guys were gonna leave."

He picked her up and she buried her face in his chest. The Doctor glared across the room at Amy. _Why would you say something like that? _He mouthed at her.

"I didn't-"

"Save it." He turned on his heel, sharply, and left the room, carrying Emily with him.

Amy just stared at the door with her mouth open, before getting her thoughts together. "TARDIS," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. "I need the wardrobe." She stepped out of the room and turned right down the hall, away from the kitchen. Soon, she came across the big wardrobe that held alien fabrics that adjusted and resized to fit the wearer's size. "Okay," she said to herself. "1533… 1533… I need 1533 dresses, preferably in emerald damask…"

She turned a corner and there it was: The prettiest gown she had seen. Over about six petticoats, was a deep gold satin skirt, and over that, was an emerald damask gown, with full sleeves that trailed to the hem and a tiny diamond brooch, in the shape of the letter _A_. Amy fingered the dress, torn over what she was about to do. She should write a note. A note would be nice. But there wasn't time. She dressed quickly, the corset strings tightening themselves (Thank you, alien tech), and all the proper underthings, like silk stockings and emerald shoes (were those _real _emeralds on the toes and heels?), a shift, or kirtle, or whatever it was called, and all the petticoats and then the gold underskirt with the gown over it. "TARDIS," she said, her voice wavering. "Is there a back door I can sneak out of?"

The TARDIS seemed to comply, lighting the way to what was just another door in the corridor. However, when Amy opened it, she was in a grassy field under a clear blue sky. _What a beautiful day,_ she thought. She walked up to the doors of the palace in front of her and knocked.

A guard wearing the Tudor colors opened it. "Hello, miss. What can I do for you?"

She smiled in return, gently touching the _A _on her chest. "Hello. I wish to kill the king."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I wish to murder King Henry VIII. Preferably now, if he's not too indisposed."

An hour later it was sunset, and she was in a cell in the Tower of London awaiting her execution.

She stayed up all night, sobbing for her little daughter, and the Doctor, her Doctor, away in the TARDIS. Far away. She'd heard it leave about a minute after she closed the 'back door'. Maybe they'd noticed her absence. But probably not, otherwise they'd come back, right?

Apparently not so, because all too soon it was dawn and a servant brought down a black satin gown. Completely black. The only adornment on it was the diamond (rhinestone, upon closer inspection) brooch she fixed on it. They brought her a breakfast of soggy, moldy bread and some stale wine. She didn't eat it.

At noon, a guard came to get Amy and walk the prisoner down to Tower Garden, the Executioner's Square. "Amy?" He asked, shocked.

She squinted her eyes, which were puffy from crying. "Ro-Rory?" she said, wiping her eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She gave a short harsh laugh. "I'm committing suicide by treason."

"You can't do that, Amy!"

"I can and did. And, if you don't mind, I've got a stake to be tied to."

With that, she ended the conversation by thrusting the door open into a crowded square with jeers and boos from the people to witness the death of her.

"Miss, what is your name? For the death certificate? And for the announcement?"

"Lady Amelia Pond."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here we have another execution here at Tower Square! A woman has committed treason by threatening to murder the king. Lady Amelia Pond will be burned at the stake this September 8th, _Anno Domini _1533, under orders of His Majesty Henry the Eighth of England!"

The crowd roared with cheers. Clearly, it had been awhile since an execution, and they were hungry for one.

There it was, her stake, her wonderful, glorious stake, with a stool on the ground in front of it so she could climb up. When she got up on the stool, they bound her hands behind the pole and her feet to the wooden stick, so she wouldn't fall.

They began piling up fuel for the fire, nice thick pieces of lumber in the shape of a pyramid below her feet and her too-short gown.

They lit the fire, and Amy felt the surprisingly cool flames lick at her feet and catch on her dress.

It was delightful.

Of course, as soon as she thought that, a maddeningly familiar voice cried out, "Wait! This lady cannot be executed here! There has been a warrant out for her arrest since 1530 in Germany! Lady Amelia belongs to _me_!"

There he was, the Doctor, in his usual suit with a bowtie. "Extinguish the fire, please!"

Someone doused the fire and she was untied from the stake. The Doctor picked her up off of it. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, suddenly feeling a hot ball of hatred in her chest.

"Rescuing you, of course."

"I-don't-need-to-be-rescued," she exclaimed between struggles to get out of his arms. He put her down, and she tore off, weaving between the people and hearing the Doctor call after her.

Ignoring him, she paused, and thought for a moment, before hearing him coming and taking a sharp left through the town…

And ran right into the invisible TARDIS, knocking her over. "Owww…" she moaned, holding her forehead.

"That's what you get for running away and attempting suicide." He snapped his fingers and the door opened, and there was Emily, sitting on the floor, patiently waiting.

"MUM!" she cried, and ran up and hugged her skirts. Amy picked her up and tickled her.

All was well in the TARDIS, at least, for now.


End file.
